


HALLOWEEN STARSKY & HUTCH STYLE

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Starsky finds out Hutch's Halloween treats are tricky!





	HALLOWEEN STARSKY & HUTCH STYLE

The most used disclaimer:   
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it   
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights   
and other legal rights to them.   
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only   
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,   
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# HALLOWEEN STARSKY & HUTCH STYLE

  
Jacqueline©2001

Hutch was busy in his cute little home by the canal preparing a festive Halloween meal.  
He would be spending this year's Halloween with Starsky, whose apartment block was being fumigated.  
Feeling sorry for his partner he had invited him over and had even granted his best friend's wish that they  
would watch the all night Horror Movie Marathon.  
Starsky's little boy face-splitting grin had been enough of a reward for Hutch to sit through the horror of a  
Horror Movie all-nighter.

So now it was 5 PM and Hutch's meal was in the last stages of preparation.  
He heard his front door open and close again and as he checked he could see Starsky had arrived,  
complete with overnight bag and some brown paper bags as well.

"Good, you're on time for a change. Take off your jacket and set the table will you?" he told Starsky.

"Sheesh, I can tell you're excited to see me. Whatever happened to 'welcome' and 'Glad to see ya'?"

"I just saw you two hours ago, don't push it. You want to eat don't you? So help me out," Hutch whined.

"I'm comin', I'm comin," Starsky said and began searching the kitchen cupboards for the plates and utensils.

Hutch hung the jacket Starsky had carelessly flung over the couch in his wardrobe, put Starsky's overnight  
bag in the bathroom and checked the brown paper bags his partner had brought along.  
They were stuffed with all kinds of candy.

"I thought you were only staying two nights?" Hutch asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Whassat?" Starsky replied absent-mindedly while setting the table.

"This here. This is a lot of candy, even for you," Hutch said.

Starsky looked disbelieving at his partner.  
"It's **Halloween**, dummy! Ever heard of 'Trick or Treat'?"

Hutch sighed.  
"Starsk, I **told** you there's not that many kids around here. I know where most of this stuff will end up."  
He rolled his eyes.

"**I** ain't gonna touch none of that stuff. It's for the kids. They'll show up, you'll see," Starsky said as he finished  
setting the table.  
Suddenly his eyes began to sparkle and he practically skipped toward the couch where he'd left his overnight bag.  
Not finding it where he'd left it his eyes darted frantically across the room.  
"Where----"

"The bathroom," Hutch answered.

"Oh," and off Starsky went into Hutch's bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hutch checked his watch and went to the kitchen to get his meal out of the oven.  
When Starsky still hadn't returned from the bathroom after ten minutes Hutch called out.  
"Starsk! What are you **doing** in there? Dinner's on the table. Now come on and eat!"

"Yeah, just a sec."

Hutch took his seat at the table and began filling his plate.  
Starsky exited the bathroom and took his seat at the table, but not before Hutch's mouth had dropped at the sight  
of his partner.  
"What the ----?" was all he could say.

Starsky had changed himself into Groucho Marx. Complete with funny glasses with the Groucho nose, heavy-set  
eyebrows and moustache attached to it, wearing a baggy black suit and holding a fake cigar.

Stunned Hutch took in his deranged partner's form.  
"What the hell is that?" he finally uttered.

Behind the fake nose and glasses Starsky rolled his eyes.  
"Hutch! It's Halloween! **Don't** tell me ya got no costume?"

"Starsky, it's a kid's holiday for goodness sake. Don't tell me I'm going to be spending the coming 48 hours with  
an oversized Trick or Treater?"

Starsky looked wronged.  
"If ya don't got a costume at **least** wear a sheet or something, pretend you're a ghost," he mumbled.

"I'm **not** going to ----- oh, forget it. Now let's eat, dinner is getting cold," Hutch grouched.  
He filled Starsky's plate with Turkey and a few spoons full of his potato oven-dish.

Starsky took off the glasses and rubbed his hands excitedly.  
"Hmmmm, smells good, Blintz," he said before shoving a big spoonful of the potatoes in his mouth.  
The happy expression on his face soon changed into one of disgust. After he worked away the food with trouble  
he asked his partner with a pained look on his face  
"What **is** this?"

"It's my own recipe. Kind of a Halloween variety of stew. Mashed potatoes, mashed Squash, and carrots with  
some seasoning. Like it?"

Starsky looked incredulously at Hutch.  
"Squash? You put squash in there?"

"It's the season, Starsk!"

Starsky looked with disdain at his plate and at the dish on the table.  
"Have ya got anything else?"

Hutch looked insulted.  
"You don't like it?"

"Well, uh," Starsky started sheepishly.

Hutch sighed. After having slaved over his new recipe this was the thanks he got!  
"Okay, you just eat the turkey then. Give me your plate, I'll finish that off," he said as he scraped the potatoes  
off Starsky's plate on to his own.

The rest of dinner followed in silence.  
The mood soon changed for the better when they did the dishes together and Starsky finally managed to get  
Hutch to change into something that could pass as a costume.  
He put on his jeans, his checkered shirt, his boots and his cowboy hat so he resembled a cowboy.

Feeling utterly silly he presented Starsky, who had settled on the couch in front of the TV already, with a plate  
filled with pastry, also homemade.

"Hmmm, lookin' good, Blintz. Where did ya get these?" Starsky asked before shoving an entire piece of pastry  
into his mouth.

"Oh, it's an improvisation on apple pie. I changed the ingredients, using pumpkin instead of apples," Hutch replied  
as he returned from the kitchen with two mugs.

Starsky was beginning to turn slightly green while struggling to swallow the piece of pastry in his mouth.  
"Pumpkin?" he finally managed.

"Yeah, pumpkin," Hutch answered while looking at his nauseous partner.  
"What? You don't like that either?" Hutch sighed.  
"You know Starsk, it is the ---"

"SEASON! Yeah, I **know**, that's what ya keep tellin' me," Starsky grumbled before swallowing the rest of the "treat".  
"Oh, terrific, gimme that --- gotta get that taste outta my mouth. Yuck!" he continued, then grabbed one of the  
mugs from Hutch, downing its contents in one long swig.

"STARSK!" Hutch tried to warn his friend, but it was too late.

Starsky's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he quickly put his hand over his mouth while racing to the kitchen  
sink. As he stood over the sink gagging and spitting the contents of the mug out, Hutch followed quickly to check up  
on his partner.

"I'm sorry, Starsk. I thought it would be fun to have a theme dinner, you know. Using the seasonal ingredients such as  
squash and pumpkin?"  
He handed Starsky a paper towel.

"Who in his right mind drinks pumpkin juice, for chrissake?!" Starsky exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

Hutch just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be fun."

They looked at each other in silence. Suddenly Starsky's stomach rumbled ferociously and as he turned his attention to  
Hutch's refrigerator he whined,  
"Ain't ya got nothin' decent to eat?"

"Well, I've made pumpkin marmalade, squash pudding and more pumpkin juice. A variation on meatloaf, done with squash  
this time ---"

Starsky looked at his partner in disbelief.  
"You **CAN'T** be serious," he finally said.

"Afraid so, Starsk. I'm sorry, I just **really** thought a theme would be --- well, **FUN**, you know?!" Hutch answered apologetically.

Starsky slammed the door of the fridge shut and quickly paced towards the brown paper bags. He picked up one of them  
and plopped down on the couch. He switched the TV on the Horror Marathon and retrieved the first candy bar from the paper bag.

In all, the doorbell only rang three times that night. Starsky and Hutch were lucky there weren't many kids in Hutch's neighborhood,  
so Starsky could keep himself alive by finishing off most the candy he'd brought along.

By the end of the second night, both partners took turns hanging over Hutch's toilet as both partners had overdosed: Hutch on his  
own seasonal treats and Starsky on the contents of two brown paper bags stuffed with sweets and chocolates.

As for Halloween next year?  
Let's just say both partners had learned their lesson this year, and it was NO treat!  
  
  


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
